SUPER LONG NARUTO SONGFIC
by xxxChibiKibaxxx
Summary: Comes with a variety of songs of your choice and my choice with your favorite Naruto characters! Rated T for language and adult themes. Please request!


**The LONGEST story I'm probably gonna do for a while, I plan about 250 songs to be in here so if you have a request, please tell me! This will have a lot of romance, humor, tragedy, drama, so I'll take really any kind of song. Here we go. Oh yeah, there will be a lot of themes like high school so if you have a request tell me the song and what you want it to be based on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or ANY of these songs!**

**CHAPTER 1: Misery Business**

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**_

_**She's got a body like an hour glass**_

_**That's ticking like clock**_

Sakura Haruno watched as the hottest guy in the school, Sasuke Uchiha talked to his whore, Ino Yamanaka. Ino started getting close to Sasuke's face, eye's closed. Sasuke got close too. _I don't think so, Yamanaka._ Sakura started walking up to them.

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out**_

_**When I thought he was mine**_

_**She caught him by the mouth**_

Sasuke was supposed to be with Sasuke, but no, the pig "caught" him. Why would he like to be with that whore anyways? All she does is put make-up on and talk with her whore friends about the latest fashion. She doesn't even spend that much time with Sasuke! The longest time they were close to each other when Ino and him weren't together and she followed him around like a lost puppy!

_**I waited 8 long months**_

_**She finally set him free**_

_**Told him I can't lie**_

_**He was the only one for me**_

For, a period of time, they were apart. Just as they were getting together, Ino-pig slapped Sakura right out of they way just as they were going to kiss. Why would Sasuke want to get back with Ino when she was the one who broke up with him?

_**Two weeks and we had caught on fire**_

_**She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile**_

But then, Sakura saw it happen. Miss. Piggy slapped Sasuke as they were about to kiss and started screaming at him. "I SAW YOU LOOKING AT THAT GIRL SASUKE! YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S OVER!" Ino then stomped away. _Yes._ Sakura thought.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

Sakura watched as Ino stomped away and Ino gave her a look. She was the one Sasuke was looking at! Sasuke started approaching her.

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**Just steal him away from you now**_

Yes. Sakura had him where she wanted!

_**But God it just feels so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you knew you would**_

_**But God it just feels so good**_

Sasuke was still walking when he stopped right by Sakura. "Well, it looks like that's over. Do you want to catch a movie Friday?" "Sure." God it just feels so good. I got him where I want him!

_**Second chances they ever matter**_

_**People never change**_

Sakura walked up to Ino. "What do you want?" Ino asked in her slutty tone.

_**Once a whore your nothing more**_

_**Sorry that'll never change**_

_**And about forgivness**_

_**We're supposed to have exchanged**_

Sakura stuck her tounge out... "Hahaha, looks like he likes me more than a whore like you!" She then walked away. Ino's girls came up to her. "Omigosh she called you a whore..." "Yeah, but I'm gonna get what **I** deserve."

_**I'm sorry honey but I passed up now look this way**_

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who**_

_**They wanted what they see well it's easy if you do it right**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa I never meant to brag**_

_**Cause I got him where I wanted now**_

_**Whoa it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal him away from you know**_

_**But God it just feels so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I wanted right now**_

_**Bu if you could then you knew you would but God it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving you**_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving**_

Just as Sasuke and Sakura were about to kiss, Ino saw them and decided to get her revenge right there. Ino walked up to them as their lips were about to touch and grabbed Sakura's jaw and pulled her away, then kissing Sasuke. Just as Ino walked away, Sakura looked at Sasuke's face, looking like he liked it saw Sakura look at him. She cried and stormed away.

_**Whoa I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I wanted now**_

_**Whoa I never meant to brag **_

_**But I got him where I wanted now**_

_**Whoa it was never my intention to brag**_

_**Just steal him away from you now**_

_**But God it just feels so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I wanted now**_

_**And if you could then you knew you would**_

_**But God it just feels so **_

Ino walked and stopped at a classroom just as Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Gaara walked out. Temari grabbed in Ino's bra pulling out pads. Then she wiped the make up off of her face looking disgusted at the towel. Then the band walked away laughing with the true Ino reveled and crying.

_**It just feels so good**_

**THAT'S CHAPTER ONE OF MY LONG SONGFIC INFESTED STORY!!!!!!!! lol.**


End file.
